Ovv-f Gafran
|production = Mass Production |usage = General-Purpose |type = Suit |era = Advanced Generation |image = Gafran-ms.png;Front (MS Mode) Gafran_back.png;Rear (MS Mode) Gafran-ma.png;Front (Flight Mode) Gafran_dragon_back.png;Rear (Flight Mode) Gafran_violet.png;Commander Colors MSAG10 GAFRAN (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable = Yes |designation = ovv-f |OfficialName = Gafran ガフラン |height = 19.4 |emptyweight = 34.6 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |manufacturer = Vagan |archetype = Old-Model Gafran |first = 101 |operator = Vagan |armaments = Beam Rifle 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Diffuse Beam Cannon |optionalHandheldArmaments = Colony Destroyer |series = Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~1,Mobile Suit Gundam AGE First Evolution |mechdesigner = Junya Ishigaki }}The ovv-f Gafran is a Vagan mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gafran is the first mainstay mass production mobile suit used by the Vagan, and can transform into an alternate "dragon-like" flight mode for long distance travel in space. Besides having excellent mobility, its offensive and defensive power are also superior to that of the RGE-B790 Genoace."Gafran" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE model, No.2, Bandai, (2011) Prior to the appearance of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, it was thought to be invincible. Its waist-mounted, movable, stabilizer wings utilize lightwave propulsion system.Kadokawa Shoten, February 1, 2012 "Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Novel)" Ukyo Kodachi. ISBN 978-4-04-100147-9. When encountering something new, the Gafran can scan and collect the object's data using a red light from its slit-like main sensor on its head.MSAG10 GAFRAN (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE) To prevent the Earth Federation military from gathering technology and information from fallen or captured units, Vagan machines are installed with a self-destruct mechanism.(February 5, 2012) Ken Otsuka, Twitter, February 07. 2012.A Gafran is seen destroying an incapacitated unit for the same purpose in Episode 1 "The Savior, Gundam By A.G. 164, this function is removed from most Vagan MS.Episode 40 "Kio's Resolve, Together with the Gundam" The Gafran is armed with a pair of hand-mounted beam vulcans/beam sabers, a chest-mounted diffuse beam cannon, and a tail-mounted beam rifle. It can also carry a handheld Colony Destroyer for destroying large object such as a space colony. Commander's version of the Gafran has a purple color scheme. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :A beam weaponry housed in the tail, it is usable in both MS mode and flight mode. In MS mode, it can be held over or under the shoulder when used. It has higher firepower than the beam vulcans and can destroy most mobile suit with one shot. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. However, they were not powerful enough to damage the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. In addition to being a ranged weapon, the beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Diffuse Beam Cannon :Mounted in the torso. It fires a very wide beam and is mainly used for attacking enemies that stand before the Gafran. Although more powerful than the beam vulcans, it was still not enough to damage the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. ;*Colony Destroyer :Used by the Gafran during the assault on Space Colony Nora, the colony destroyer is a large weapon that can deal critical damage to a colony. Generally, since Vagan Mobile Suits have internal weapons, the colony destroyer is thought to be an exceptional strategic weapon. The Colony Destroyer is held over the shoulder and fired by a single Gafran at the target. History The first mass production unit of the Vagan, which suddenly appeared in A.G. 101, spreading destruction across the world. For 14 years, the Gafran was undefeated in combat until the battle in the Space Colony Nora in A.G. 115, where one Gafran was defeated by the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. The Gafran slowly lost its reputation for being undefeated over the years due to advancements in weaponry used by the Earth Federation. By the A.G. 140s, the need for long-distance travel was waning due to the expanding sphere of influence of the Vagan, thus transformable mechanisms are omitted in later MS models."Great Mechanics DX" 20, Futabasha , 2012. ISBN 978-4575464641 However, the Vagan still deployed Gafran units despite being the presence of newer mobile suits like the ovm-e Dorado. Even in A.G. 164, the outdated Gafran is still deployed by the Vagan during their assault on Earth. Some Gafrans can also be seen during the battle of Rostroulan. Variants ;*Gafran L ;*Gafran G ;*Gafran P ;*Dio Gafran Picture Gallery Ue photo1 l.jpg Ue photo2 l.jpg Ue photo3 l.jpg Ue photo4 l.jpg Jyehj3uxcanph.jpg 564GF45.png Gaffran Vulcan.jpg Gafran cannon.jpg Gafran rifle.jpg Gafran saber.jpg Gafran Perfect Files.jpg Games Gafran Gashacoin.png Gafran Carddass.png Gafran GB Try Age.png Gafran AG Try Age.jpg gafran try age 1.png Gafran Try Age 2.jpg Gafran Try Age 3.jpg gafran try age 4.png Gafran Gundam Versus.png Gafran GVS.png Img gafran.jpg Img gafran-l.jpg Gafran Blaze.jpg Gunpla Ag-gafran.jpg|AG 1/144 ovv-f Gafran (2011): box art Hg-ag-gafran.jpg|HG 1/144 ovv-f Gafran (2011): box art Trivia *Currently, it is unknown if the Gafran's model number is given by the EF or originated from the Vagan. References 10153409k.jpg|Profile in 1/144 High Grade Gafran model kit manual External links *ovv-f Gafran on MAHQ.net